Goomboss Battle
Goomboss Battle is an additional stage in Super Mario 64 DS. It was not present in the original game as Mario was the only playable character in that game. The course is accessed through the Mario painting in the room behind the Rec. Room/Sunshine Isles, which can be unlocked by having 8 Power Stars. Defeating Goomboss at the end of the course will grant the player the key needed to rescue Mario. Like the Bowser levels, it is possible to obtain 100 Coins in this level, but unlike the other main levels in Super Mario 64 DS, the player is not rewarded with a Power Star for doing so. Also, one of Luigi's Rabbits can be found running around in the entrance to the course Layout The level is set in a gloomy forest on a series of platforms and is made up of several platforms situated over a toxic cloud and a large abyss, which should simply be avoided. Navigating the level should not be too troublesome, despite its vastness and appearance. The platforms are either stationary, tilting, or rising platforms. Several Goombas are also seen moving around on the platforms and Piranha Plants a found sleeping in certain areas. The player starts on a tall platform with a ramp the player can slide down. In the center of the stage is a mesh grate the player can hang and swing from. Also in the center of the course is a block that contains a Super Mushroom. In the southern portion is a long platform that ends in a tall wall only Mario can wall-jump up. To the east is a tall platform with several tilting platforms leading to a ? Block to the north of it. The northwestern segment of the course has a pole with a Lakitu circling it the player can climb up to reach the bridge that leads to Goomboss. On the bridge are several Goombas and a Spinning Heart and Piranha Plant are placed just before the entrance to Goomboss. Goomboss Fight When the player falls down the hole at the end of the bridge, they will be brought to a circular arena where they will have to fight Goomboss. Depending on who the player is playing as, the strategy to defeat Goomboss is different. When playing as Yoshi, Goomboss will create a row of Goombas behind him. Yoshi must circle around Goomboss and eat a Goomba and then turn it into an egg. After creating an egg, Yoshi has to throw it at Goomboss using the "B" Button. With every hit, Goomboss will grow, turn around, and spawn more Goombas behind him. After hitting Goomboss a total of three times, he will be defeated. When playing as Mario, Luigi, or Wario, Goomboss will create a row of Goombas in front of him. The player has to punch the Goombas into Goomboss in order to attack him. With every hit, Goomboss will grow and create more Goombas. After attacking him for the second time, Goomboss will create more Goombas both in front of and behind him. Punching one more Goomba at Goomboss will defeat him. They can also punch him in his face and obtain a Super Mushroom. Goomboos seems to also know Luigi, due to his mustache looking similar to Mario's, but he does not know Wario. Missions Two Stars are obtainable in this course. Star 1: 8 Red Coins Scattered throughout Goomboss Battle are eight Red Coins, though, in order to collect them all, the player needs to have every playable character unlocked along with the Power Flower. When every Red Coin is collected, the Power Star will appear at the Star Marker on the east side of the course, just before the rising platforms. The locations of the Red Coins are: *On the single platform to the west, under the Black Brick Block. In order to collect this Coin, either Wario or a Super Mushroom must be used. *In the center of the hanging grate in the center of the course. *On top of the rising platform in the north of the course. *Above a tilting platform on the east side of the course. *Inside a cage within the tall platform to the east. Luigi's Power Flower ability is needed to collect this Coin. *On the top of the large platform to the east. Mario's Power Flower ability is needed to collect the Coin. *Near the Star Marker, at the end of the rising platforms. *At the top of the pole leading to Goomboss, at the edge of the platform. Star 2: Switch Star As Mario, the player needs to make it to the long platform to the east of the starting area. On the platform is a Star Switch and pressing it will cause the Power Star to appear in the Star Sphere at the top of the wire shaft. Mario needs to Wall Jump up to the top and collect the Power Star before the Star Switch's timer runs out. Trivia *Depending on which character is being played, Goomboss will talk to each character differently, like King Bob-omb, King Boo, and Chief Chilly. Category:Mario locations